herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jarl Elisif the Fair
Elisif the Fair is the Jarl of Haafinger and one of the two potential cadidates for High King/Queen of Skyrim in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. She resides within the Blue Palace located within the city of Solitude. A supporter of the Imperial Legion, Elisif became Jarl after the death of her husband, High King Torygg. Role Before the events of the game, Elisif was originally the wife and queen consort to High King Torygg. It is revealed that Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloaks had challenged Torygg to a battle, in which he "shouted Torygg to pieces". Ulfric then fled the city with the assistance of a gatekeeper named Rogvir and was branded a traitor and murderer by General Tullius. Elisif then became Jarl, vowwing to bring Ulfric to justice. When the Dragonborn first arrives into Solitude and heads to the Blue Palace, they will witness a citizen of the nearby town of Dragon Bridge consulting to Elisif about strange lights being witnessed by the citizens from a cave just outside the town. If the Dragonborn asks her about this phenomenon, she will direct them to her steward Falk Firebeard, who will tell them to investigate the cave where the lights have been witnessed. The Dragonborn will discover that inside the cave, a group of necromancers are preforming a ritual in an attempt to ressurrect a tyrant named Queen Potema "The Wolf Queen". After interrupting the rituals and reporting back to the jarl and her steward, they will be rewarded. Elisif will then request the Dragonborn to deliver Torygg's War Horn to the Shrine of Talos just outside of Whiterun. Once furfilled, she will grant them the option to purchase property in Solitude and offer them the position of Thane if they assist will the citizens within the hold. Civil War Elisif sides herself will the Imperial Legion during the course of the war, and thus will become the cadidates for High Queen should the Dragonborn side with the Imperials and kill Ulfric Stormcloak. If spoken to about the conflict, Elisif will occassionally express how Ulfric is oppressing the province. Alternatively, if the Dragonborn decides to side with the Stormcloaks, they will invade Solitude, killing General Tullius and Legate Rikke in the process. Afterwards, another group of Stormcloak soldiers will capture Elisif and bring her Ulfric, where he will choose to spare her should she swear loyalty to him and the Stormcloaks, to which she will comply. Although the Dragonborn seemingly betrayed her if they have already befriended her before the invasion, she will like them and still treat them like a friend, a direct opposite reaction compared to that of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. Trivia *She is perhaps the youngest of all the Jarls within the game. *When she requests the Dragonborn to deliver Torygg's War Horn to the Shrine of Talos, she will reveal that she is not a worshiper of him, but Torygg was, and thus respects his belief. Navigation Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Pacifists Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Non-Action Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers